The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Gerbera Jamesonii, referred to by the cultivar name `Terhelena`. `Terhelena` was originated from a hybridization program in De Kwakel, the Netherlands in 1989. The female parent was `83.151`, and the male parent was `81D138`. The female parent `83.151` differs from `Terhelena` by its singleness, its pink color, and its smaller flowerdiameter (approx. 110 mm). `83.151` has not been patented in the United States. Moreover, it was not available to others outside the company. The male parent `81D138` differs from `Terhelena` by its light red color, its high productivity, its good vaselife and smaller flowerdiameter (aprox. 100 mm). `81D138` has not been patented in the United States. Moreover, it was not available to others outside the company. The new cultivar was selected by me from the progeny of the stated parentage on or about November 1989. The first asexual reproduction of ` Terhelena` was accomplished when vegitative cuttings for tissue culture initiation were taken on December 1989 in De Kwakel, The Netherlands. The new cultivar is presently being propagated by cuttings and tissue culture. Horticultural examination of selected units initiated December 1989 has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for `Terhelena` are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The following observations, measurements and comparisons describe plants grown in De Kwakel, The Netherlands, under greenhouse conditions which closely approximate those generally used in commercial practice. The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of `Terhelena`, which in combination distinguish this Gerbera from its parents and all other varieties of which I am aware:
1. Type: Semi-double.
2. Color of floret: Distinctive purple-red.
3. Color of disc floret: Green.
4. Color of perianthy lobe: Purple-red.
5. Diameter of flower head: Large 120 mm.
Of the many commercial cultivars known to me, there is no cultivar similar in comparison to `Terhelena`.